Spin N' Sauce
Spin N’ Sauce is a minigame in Papa's Pancakeria/HD, Papa's Burgeria HD, Papa's Cupcakeria, Papa's Donuteria, Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! , and Papa's Taco Mia To Go! . It involves spinning a big wheel with sauces, each sauce worth a different amount of points. If you land on the Foodini sauce, you win a Taco Mia! related prize. If you don't land on the Foodini sauce, you get the amount of tips listed on the sauce you land on. For example, if you land on the Chocolate Syrup, you earn $0.30 in tips. To win, you must click the 'Spin' button at the bottom of the screen when the top button on the power dial lights up. In Wingeria this mini-game got replaced by Hotshot. Then Hotshot was replaced by Mitch's Mess. Sauces Papa's Pancakeria Prizes # Taco Mia Poster # Guac Poster # Taco Mia Wall # Beans Poster # Small Taco Table # Terra Cotta # Taco Fence #Medium Taco Table #Taco Shell Wall #Desert Cactus #Large Taco Table #Grouted Tiles # Hot Pepper Gum # Taco-Eating Trophy Papa's Pancakeria Prize Gallery Papa's_Pancakeria_-_Spin_N'_Sauce_-_Prize_1.png|1 Papa's_Pancakeria_-_Spin_N'_Sauce_-_Prize_2.png|2 Papa's Pancakeria - Spin N' Sauce - Prize 3.png|3 Papa's Pancakeria - Spin N' Sauce - Prize 4.png|4 Papa's Pancakeria - Spin N' Sauce - Prize 5.png|5 Papa's Pancakeria - Spin N' Sauce - Prize 6.png|6 Papa's Pancakeria - Spin N' Sauce - Prize 7.png|7 Papa's_Pancakeria_-_Spin_N'_Sauce_-_Prize_8.png|8 Papa's_Pancakeria_-_Spin_N'_Sauce_-_Prize_9.png|9 Papa's Pancakeria - Spin N' Sauce - Prize 10.png|10 Papa's Pancakeria - Spin N' Sauce - Prize 11.png|11 Papa's Pancakeria - Spin N' Sauce - Prize 12.png|12 Papa's Pancakeria - Spin N' Sauce - Prize 13.png|13 Papa's Pancakeria - Spin N' Sauce - Prize 14.png|14 Papa's Burgeria HD Prizes #Taco Mia Poster # # # # # # # # # # # # # Papa's Burgeria HD Prizes Gallery Spin BHD 1.png|1 Papa's Cupcakeria Prizes # Teal Zigzag Floor #Polkadot Skirt/Fireman Pants # Luau Poster #Utility Belt # Yellow Lattice # Planter Box #Sombrero # Turkeys Jacket #Wingeria Shirt # Stone Floor #Orange Backpack # Spindly Spider #Gold Wristwatch # Pumpkin Poster Papa's Cupcakera Prize Gallery Papa's Donuteria Prizes # Morning Polo # Log Cabin Wall # Medium Maple Table #Orange Cap # Flufftastic Poster # Carnival Rope # Candy Corn Poster #Braided Band # Thanks Poster # White Tile # Orange Vest # Easter Poster # Medium Valentine Table Rare Prizes: * Papa Arcade Game Waiting Bonus * Desert Cactus Waiting Bonus * Soda Machine Waiting bonus Papa's Donuteria Prize Gallery Papa's_Donuteria_-_Spin_N'_Sauce_-_Prize_1.png|1 Papa's_Donuteria_-_Spin_N'_Sauce_-_Prize_2_.png|2 Papa's Donuteria - Spin N' Sauce - Prize 3.png|3 Papa's Donuteria - Spin N' Sauce - Prize 4.png|4 Papa's Donuteria - Spin N' Sauce - Prize 5.png|5 Papa's Donuteria - Spin N' Sauce - Prize 6.png|6 Papa's Donuteria - Spin N' Sauce - Prize 7.png|7 Papa's Donuteria - Spin N' Sauce - Prize 8.png|8 Papa's Donuteria - Spin N' Sauce - Prize 9.png|9 Papa's Donuteria - Spin N' Sauce - Prize 10.png|10 Papa's Donuteria - Spin N' Sauce - Prize 11.png|11 Papa's Donuteria - Spin N' Sauce - Prize 12.png|12 Papa's Donuteria - Spin N' Sauce - Prize 13.png|13 Papa's Donuteria - Spin N' Sauce - Prize 14 (Bronze).png|Bronze Papa's Donuteria - Spin N' Sauce - Prize 15 (Silver).png|Silver Papa's Donuteria - Spin N' Sauce - Prize 16 (Gold).png|Gold Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! Prizes # Corn Stalks #Pizzeria Style #Sm. Pirate Table #Lg. Foodini Table #Butterscotch Gum # Poinsettia Flowers #Wood Walls # Md. Rainbow Table #Garlic Flag #Chili Stripe # Md. Halloween Table # Green Poster # Spindly Spider Rare Prizes: * Chain Link Fence * Soda Machine * Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! Prize Gallery Spin CTG 1.png|1 Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! Spin N' Sauce (2).jpg|2 Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! Spin N' Sauce (3).jpg|3 Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! Spin N' Sauce (4).jpg|4 Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! Spin N' Sauce (5).jpg|5 Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! Spin N' Sauce (6).jpg|6 Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! Spin N' Sauce (7).jpg|7 Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! Spin N' Sauce (8).jpg|8 Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! Spin N' Sauce (9).jpg|9 Papa's Taco Mia To Go! Prizes # Glass Block #Jojo Poster # Md. Shamrock Table #Garlic Flag # Purple Plaid #Sm. Onion Crate # Md. Carnival Table #Chili Stripe # Poinsettia Flowers # Chicken Statue # Pretzel Barrel # Primary Stripes #Lg. Wingeria Table Rare Prizes: * Rico Arcade Game * Trophy Case * Papa's Taco Mia To Go! Prize Gallery Spin TMTG 1.png|1 Spin TMTG 2.png|2 Spin TMTG 3.png|3 Spin TMTG 4.png|4 Spin TMTG 5.png|5 Spin TMTG 6.png|6 Spin TMTG 7.png|7 Spin TMTG 8.png|8 Spin TMTG 9.png|9 Spin TMTG 10.png|10 Spin TMTG 11.png|11 Spin TMTG 12.png|12 Spin TMTG 13.png|13 Spin TMTG Bronze.png|Bronze Spin TMTG Silver.png|Silver Papa's Pancakeria HD Prizes # Multigrain Wall #Windbreaker # Butter Poster #Two-Tone Henley # Valentine Balloon #Striped Pants # Circle Floor # Theater Velvet Rope #Fedora # Thanks Poster #Buckle Belt # Sm. Halloween Table #Striped Messenger Rare Prizes: * Md. Maple Table * * Papa's Pancakeria HD Prize gallery Spin PHD 1.png|1 Spin PHD 2.png|2 Spin PHD 3.png|3 Spin PHD 4.png|4 Spin PHD 5.png|5 Spin PHD 6.png|6 Spin PHD 7.png|7 Spin PHD 8.png|8 Spin PHD 9.png|9 Spin PHD 10.png|10 Spin PHD 11.png|11 Spin PHD 12.png|12 Spin PHD 13.png|13 Spin PHD (Bronze).png|Bronze Papa's Pancakeria To Go! Prizes # # # # # # # # # # # # # Rare Prizes: # # # Papa's Pancakeria To Go Prize Gallery Trivia *The wheel from this game appears in Papa's Wingeria, where it can be bought in the furniture store for $150 and used to decorate the restaurant. *The sauces on the wheel are grouped by the games they appear (from lowest to highest value): **Papa's Freezeria **Papa's Pancakeria **Papa's Burgeria **Papa's Taco Mia! **The last 6 sauces on the wheel were placed by the number of customers who order each in Taco Mia!. **The Freezeria/Pancakeria sauces have low tips because they don't really go well with tacos. The Burgeria sauces have medium tips because they may or may not go well with tacos. The Taco Mia sauces have high tips because people usually eat those with their tacos. *When you press Spin when the power level is the highest, you will win. Category:Games Category:Minigames Category:Papa's Pancakeria Category:Papa's Cupcakeria Category:Papa's Donuteria Category:Papa's Taco Mia To Go! Category:Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! Category:Papa's Burgeria HD Category:Papa's Pancakeria HD Category:Papa's Pancakeria To Go! Category:Spin N' Sauce